Fallen Like the Sky
by iremainsilent
Summary: Arranged marriage? This isn't what Peter had in mind. But he'll find more in Marcea than he thought... He'll find true love. Peter/OC. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the defeat of the White Witch, all was peaceful in Narnia. The High King Peter was now 21, Queen Susan was 20, King Edmund was 18 and Queen Lucy was 16. The Kings and Queens ruled their lands with justice and kindness. Although the siblings bickered and fought, their love for one another resolved the issue right away. Narnia was more than just a kingdom to rule, it was their home.

Peter was looking into the distance towards Archenland when he heard a knock on his chamber doors.

"Enter," he said, still staring out the window.

"Your Majesty, a messenger from Archenland is asking for you and your council," the maid told him.

"I shall be down in the discussion chambers shortly," Peter said, dismissing the maid.

When she had closed the door, Peter walked to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. His blue eyes sparkled as his golden hair shined in the light. He still felt too young to be High King, but he never voiced his thoughts. He knew Susan would tell him to get over it, Edmund would roll his eyes and Lucy would just smile. Sighing, he head down to the discussion chambers.

When he arrived, his council members seemed quite happy, shaking each others hands and whatnot. Peter suddenly felt uneasy. Mr. Tumnus had a wary look on his face, and as soon as he saw Peter, he looked worried. What was going on?

"High King Peter, we have some glorious news for you!" Arrowynde said gleefully.

"Yes?" Peter said, awaiting the information.

The Archenland messenger stepped forward and pulled out a scroll.

"_I, King Lune of Archenland, hereby accept the High King_

_Peter of Narnia's marriage proposal to my daughter, Princess_

_Marcea of Archenland. She shall arrive in three days time._

_Archenland is delighted and honoured to strengthen our alliance_

_with the good people of Narnia._

_Signed,_

_King Lune"_

"What?!" Peter yelled.

He had not noticed that his siblings had slipped into the room.

"Your Majesty, you did not take our advice of seeking a spouse seriously, so as the council decrees, we must take matters into our own hands," Arrowynde informed him.

"Take matters into your own hands? Why I should have you all-"

"Peter, keep a cool head. Council members, you may take your leave now. Mr Tumnus, please accompany our guess to the stables, as he will certainly be itching to return home," Susan ordered.

As the council members left, Peter pulled out his hair in exhaustion. Had he not been a good king? Why would they do this to him?

"Marrying a Princess from Archenland Peter? Lucky man," Edmund whistled.

"I am not marrying anyone Ed," Peter said dejectedly.

"Yes you are Peter," Susan commanded.

"Who are you to question the High King?"

"Peter, now is not the time for your pompousness. This Archenland we are talking about. To reject this offer could mean distasteful unrest between both kingdoms, surely you can see that?" Susan told him.

"Susan is right Peter, you ignored the councils warnings and now you're threatening to pull us into an uncalled for war?" Ed exclaimed.

"So this is all my fault then?" Peter yelled.

"Peter, calm down. I get the feeling you'll like this girl a lot more than you think," Lucy said with an all-knowing smile.

"Right, well while everyone else plans my future for me, I might just go drown myself in my bathtub," Peter said bitterly before walking out and slamming the door.

He walked to his room, closed the door and collapsed on his bed. He knew it was partly his fault. Why did he ignore the councils warnings? Now he had to marry some poor girl he didn't even know.

* * *

Three days passed and Peter sat in one of the reading rooms, looking at the window. The window faced the entrance to the castle, where his future bride would be coming through. He watched the Royal Archenland carriage come down the road when the door suddenly burst open.

"Peter, she's here! Princess Marcea is finally here!" Lucy yelled, looking more excited than Peter was.

"Lucy, calm yourself down and tell the others," Peter instructed her, and she sprinted from the room.

Peter began his walk to the entrance with heavy steps. He felt like a man on death row. Now I know that's extreme, but it's true. As he slowly walked, he imagined what his life would be like, marrying this stranger. He wondered what it would be like to raise a child with this stranger. Peter just hoped to Aslan that she was decent looking.

As he arrived at the entrance, he walked outside and saw that the carriage had stopped, but no one had gotten out. His siblings were there, looking just as confused. Suddenly they heard screaming from the carriage.

* * *

**A/N: You pronoun Marcea as 'Mar-c-a'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I do not want to marry some stranger Corin, and you can't make me!" a female voice shouted.

"I swear Marcea, if you do not get out of this carriage right now, I'll drag you out myself!" Prince Corin's voice boomed.

"Oh really, because that's so mature!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Prince Corin stepped out. He smiled widely at the Pevensie's, and then pulled a girl out of the carriage. She did not look happy. Peter inspected her. She was quite short, standing at around 5'4. She had pale skin and wavy brown hair. But her eyes captivated Peter. She had bright, sparkling blue eyes.

"Peter, it's really a pleasure to see you again, I apologise for my sister," Corin said, as he shook hands with Peter.

As they walked inside, Corin said quietly, "I feel for you, she's a handful and a half".

Peter sighed as they entered the room where they were being served afternoon tea. The introductions began.

"Your Majesty, this is my sister Marcea. Marcea, this is High King Peter the Magnificent," Corin said, nudging Marcea.

Her eyes moved to Peter's, as though she was examining him.

Susan spoke.

"Marcea's things have been taken to Peter's chambers. We will begin a tour of the castle after afternoon tea," she said smiling.

Marcea and Peter looked horrified, as they weren't even married yet and they had to share a bed? Marcea gave Corin a pleading look, as if begging him to take her back to her homeland.

* * *

Soon after the tour of Cair Paravel, Corin left, home bound for Archenland. Peter and Marcea were set in be married in a month at Cair Paravel, where she would also be crowned High Queen of Narnia. She didn't seem too thrilled. Peter thought about Lucy's comment, how he and Marcea would like each other, and he saw why now. They both didn't want to be married, but they had no choice. It was either they married each other, or their peaceful homelands would become enemies with each other.

After an awkward dinner, Peter led Marcea to his bed chambers. They had not spoken a word to each other.

"Susan had our Narnian tailors make you clothes, mostly dresses," Peter said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"That's lovely," Marcea said, looking out the window towards Archenland.

"You were forced into this, weren't you?" Peter sighed.

"And you weren't?" She answered with another question.

"Right, well I'll sleep on the couch then," Peter said, taking pillows and a blanket off the bed.

"No, I will," Marcea said, turning to face Peter.

"A gentleman always sleeps on the couch for a lady's sake," Peter told her.

"Fine," Marcea scoffed, walking swiftly to the bathroom to get changed.

As Peter lied down on the couch, he stared at the ceiling. This was going to be one exhausting marriage.

"Why do you think we were forced into this?" Peter asked.

"You're High King, you were probably meant to be married a year ago. As for me, I believe my father is afraid I will turn into a spinster if I'm not forced into marriage," Marcea said with a sigh.

"Why's that?"

"Because I have never shown any interest in anyone. My old maid said it was because I had not found 'the one' yet. This situation is so…"

"Hopeless?" Peter offered.

"Yes, hopeless is the word I was looking for," Marcea said sleepily.

As Marcea fell asleep, Peter turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He could hear Marcea's breathing through the darkness.

_'Could I learn to love her?'_

'I shouldn't have to learn someone!' Peter thought angrily to himself.

_'I don't think I have a choice in the matter.' _He thought miserably.

* * *

When morning came, Peter leapt from the couch, from only getting 3 hours sleep. He looked over at Marcea who was still sound asleep. He quietly got dressed and walked out of his bed chamber and closed the door. He winced as it creaked. He softly walked down the stairs and walked outside to the stables. Hi horse Awren and stroked his mane.

"What seems to be troubling you Peter," Awren said sleepily.

"This whole marriage business. What right do people have to force 2 people together?" Peter said angrily.

"Ah, young King, I'm sure she will learn to love you," Awren said calmly.

"She shouldn't have too, and neither should I!" Peter exclaimed, kicking the stable wall in anger.

"Anger and hostility will get you no where in is matter," Awren told him, nudging Peter's arm with his nose.

Peter stormed out of the stable, knowing that Awren was right. He was just beginning to get used to the idea that he was High King of all Narnia, and then this happens? For once, he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Peter!" a distant voice called.

Peter looked up and saw Edmund walking towards him.

"Where have you been Peter? Everyone at the castle has been looking all over for you!"

"Ed, calm down. I was visiting Awren, which is well in my right to do so," Peter said frustrated.

"Whoa Peter, no need to bite my head off, we were just worried," Edmund said, putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm High King Ed, I can handle myself, and where I go is none of your business!" Peter yelled.

"Peter, I'm sorry I-"

"I wish Aslan would just send us back to England!" Peter screamed as he stormed off to the castle.

Edmund's face fell.

And although either man knew it, Marcea had heard every last thing they had said to each other, and a tear fell down her cheek as she slowly walked to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At dinner everyone was quiet. No one dared to speak; otherwise Peter would send them a dirty look. He was still livid with rage. He was High King of Narnia, and he couldn't even choose his own wife? Thinking about it made him even angrier, and so he tried to concentrate on choking down his food. He looked over to Marcea who'd looked miserable ever his he had gotten back this morning. He hoped that she knew that he didn't blame her for what was happening.

Peter decided that he was too angry to eat, and he slammed his knife and fork down. He walked to his study, were he can think without Edmunds accusatory glare. He spent 2 hours in there trying to calm down before he decided that he needed sleep. When he approached his bed chambers, he heard 2 voices. He stood close to the door with his ear to the door.

"Marcea, he's just being an idiot," he heard Edmund say.

"Edmund, he is livid. It's like the thought of marrying me disgusts him," Marcea said sadly.

"He'll come around. He's just angry that he doesn't get a choice. I'm quite surprised that you are not the same," Edmund said, trying to comfort her.

"Why be angry about something you have no control of? It would be a waste of my time, storming about the castle in a rage," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes, well Peter isn't so bright."

"Edmund, he said that he didn't want to be in Narnia, that he wished that he was in the world you 4 originally came from. He must miss his family," she said quietly, like she was trying to defend Peter's actions.

Peter was quite surprised, and shocked that she'd overheard his and Edmund's argument from this morning.

"Marcea, do not give up hope. Talk to him about it," Edmund said.

"It would be no use, he seems too head strong and stubborn. He has made up his mind about me," she said quietly, before biding Edmund a goodnight.

Edmund suddenly opened the door, and when he saw Peter, his face turned from sad and angry.

"I hope you're happy, your _Highness_," Edmund spat at Peter, before briskly walking away.

Peter entered the room to find Marcea lying on the couch under the blankets.

"Marcea, you may sleep on the bed, I'm sure it is more suitable," he said, trying to make up for his behaviour.

"No thank you, your Majesty, I am quite comfortable here," she said, almost angrily, before turning her back to him.

Peter sighed and got changed into his bed clothes. He crawled into bed and blew out the candle, hoping that he'd wake up from this nightmare tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came and the birds began singing. Peter woke with a smile on his face. He felt as though he'd woken up from a bad nightmare. As he sat up, he noticed that the couch was empty and bare. His smile turned into a grin and he leapt out of bed. He ran all the way to the dining room and burst through the door. His siblings did not look so happy, and with one quick glance, he noticed Marcea and his face fell.

"Peter, what are you doing here in your bed clothes?" Susan asked, almost demanding an answer.

"I, uh, just had a great sleep?" he answered.

"Good, because you should really take Marcea out and show her around Cair Paravel. The Narnians need to see you with your soon-to-be wife," she told him, and went back to eating her breakfast.

"I had Mr. Tumnus had your horses," Lucy said excitedly.

Edmund said nothing as he glared at Peter. Peter sighed and went to change into his riding clothes. Just as he had finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Peter commanded.

Marcea entered the room, with her eyes cast downwards. She stood close to him and took a breath.

"You do not have to ride with me, my Lord. I am quite willing to arrange for King Edmund to escort me instead," she said softly, yet sadly.

"No, I must take you. Could you imagine what the Narnians would saw if they saw you being escorted by _Edmund_? I agreed to take you," Peter said, ending the conversation.

Marcea just nodded her head and backed out of the room. Peter took in a deep breath, in preparation for what the day held. He walked to the stables and saw Awren and another horse saddled and ready for the day, along with Lucy and Marcea.

"Whose horse is this?" Peter asked.

"It's Marcea's horse from Archenland! His name is Radian. It's he beautiful?" Lucy exclaimed.

"My lady, I would prefer the words handsome or rugged, if you would please?" Radian asked.

Marcea let out a small laugh and stroked Radian's black mane.

"Play nice," Awren whispered to Peter as he lifted himself up onto the saddle.

"I always do," Peter said, as Awren scoffed at his comment.

Marcea swiftly mounted Radian and waited for Peter to guide her.

"Let's go," Peter mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin this chapter,** I know I made out that Marcea would be angry and head strong, but we all know that if someone takes as many blows to their ego as Marcea has had, we'd all be the same. But I'm going to try and morph her into what I intended for her to be like, so bare with me!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Peter led Marcea towards the edge of Cair Paravel, near the beach. The weather was calm and slightly sunny, with clouds scattered across the sky. Peter was determined to complete the ride in silence, but unfortunately, Marcea was not.

"The sea is amazing," she sighed.

"Yes it is," Peter answered.

"Archenland in so enclosed by mountains, one can forget the beauty of the sea," Marcea said, trying to start a conversation.

"Do you miss Archenland?" Peter asked, trying to remain polite.

"Yes and no. Narnia is such a wonderful land, yet Archenland is home," she said softly.

Peter nodded his head in response. He looked behind him to find the Marcea and Radian had stopped. For a moment Peter thought they would ride on, but Marcea hopped down from Radian, and commanded him to stay put. Peter got off Awren and told him to stay with Radian. He followed Marcea as she pulled off her shoes and walked towards the water.

"Marcea, what in Aslan's name are you doing?" Peter asked.

She ignored him as she walked closer, the water sweeping over her feet. Suddenly she turned around, steely eyed.

"Peter, what exactly is your problem?" she asked.

"Begging your pardon? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You act as though you are the only one who was forced into this…situation. I can assure you that you are not alone in your resentment," she said in a deathly whisper.

"Oh yes, _you_ have been so hard done by. You get to marry the High King and become High Queen of Narnia. I feel for you," Peter replied sarcastically.

Marcea's face suddenly echoed immense anger and she began to stalk towards him, as though she was walking towards her prey.

"_You_ were not taken away from your home. _You_ were not the one that had to leave their family, their friends so Archenland could strengthen their alliance with Narnia! You know nothing of what you speak of. Poor you, you have to marry someone you didn't choose! I have to bear children to a stranger Peter. How do you think _I_ feel? Did you once think about me, or have you been thinking about yourself the entire time?" Marcea yelled angrily as she jumped on Radian and rode away.

"Now you've really done it Peter. I fear that you won't be able to escape the wrath of your siblings this time," Awren said.

"Thanks a lot Awren."

* * *

Peter rode to Cair Paravel slowly, prolonging his return. Unfortunately, Susan was waiting for him at the stables. He ignored her as though she wasn't there, and led Awren to his stable. He turned and began his walk to the castle, with Susan hot on his heels.

"What were you thinking?!" she shouted.

He kept walking, quickening his pace.

"Do you even care that Marcea is absolutely distraught?" Susan shouted again.

Peter turned around.

"And what about me, Susan? Do you not think that I am just as distraught as _her_?" Peter yelled back.

"What about you Peter?" Susan shouted back as she pushed past Peter, hurrying up the stairs to their home.

Peter sighed in frustration, and pulled at his hair. He walked into one of the many vast gardens in Cair Paravel, and stopped at a pond. He stared at his reflection. He'd been hoping that this marriage would go smoothly, and in the back of his mind, he knew he was the cause of his own demise. He was simply taking it out on Marcea.

He threw a rock into the pond and his reflection in the water rippled. He was drowning in self pity and he was not aware of it.

Looking up at the castle, he knew he'd have to talk to Marcea soon, or things would go sour. He sat down by the edge of the pond and looked up at the sky.

"Peter?" a voice behind him said.

Lucy came and sat next to him.

"If you are here to lecture me Luc, I've had enough for one day," Peter sighed, pulling grass out from the ground.

"Marcea has not come out of the guest quarters, and she is refusing to dine with us," she said simply.

Peter nodded in acknowledgment, feeling slightly guilty. Only Lucy could have this effect on him.

"Peter, she is just as scared as you are, you know that right?"

"I'm not scared, High Kings do not get scared," Peter mumbled.

"High Kings may not get scared, but humans do. You are still human, aren't you?" Lucy said with a giggle.

"I don't feel human Luc. Everything has gone haywire, and I don't know how to fix it," Peter admitted.

"May you should talk to Marcea then. If you cannot love her as wife, why not love her as a friend? It couldn't hurt. I mean, she is quite beautiful," Lucy said.

Peter said nothing. He knew of the beauty she possessed, although he would never admit it. He felt if he did, it would make him vulnerable. Lucy hugged him, and left him to his thoughts. A friend wouldn't hurt, would it?


End file.
